No es un juego
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: —¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Que ese presentador se enoje tanto que trate de matarte y luego John te salve el trasero? —Sí, ése sería un buen resumen. Excepto la parte de ser un presentador, como ya dije, Culverton Smith es un asesino serial que debe ser detenido. El plan parecía sencillo pero no lo era. Y Molly Hooper temía que no terminara bien. [4x2] [sherlolly] johntent al 7% :'v


**Disclaimers:** Sherlock pertenece a Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC. Los personajes originales le pertenecen al grandioso Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

 _ **No es un juego**_

* * *

Molly Hooper estaba furiosa. Y tenía razones para estarlo.

Se aferró al borde de la mesita de metal, cerrando sus puños con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. A sus espaldas, sentado en la camilla de la ambulancia, Sherlock estaba ocupado vistiéndose.

—Estarte callada nunca fue lo tuyo, Molly —comentó él con cinismo—. Lo que sea que tengas que decir dilo ya.

—Creí que apreciabas más el silencio —devolvió ella, sarcástica—. Te alegrará saber que al paso que vas es lo único que te quedará, porque si sigues así no te falta mucho para la tumba.

El comentario pretendía ser mordaz, pero Sherlock no se perdió el matiz que adquirió su voz, debilitándose y tornándose vulnerable cuando llegó a la última parte.´

—¿En qué demonios estás pensando, Sherlock?

Se giró abruptamente, tomándolo por sorpresa. Sherlock se detuvo a medio camino de abotonarse la camisa, observándola fijamente. Las líneas en _su_ rostro demostraban estrés, enojo, pero _sus_ ojos revelaban algo más que no podía calificar del todo.

Sherlock hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto, tratando de convencerla de que sabía lo que hacía y tenía todo controlado.

—Sé perfectamente lo que hago, Molly —trató de asegurarle, pero el temblor en su voz y su mirada alterada, producto de sus últimas aventuras con las drogas, solamente causaron el efecto contrario.

Molly sacudió la cabeza, cada vez más alterada. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, desordenándolo en el proceso, tratando de mantener la compostura y no perder la calma.

—¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo? Porque siendo honesta, Sherlock, no lo entiendo.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio un momento, como si se debatiera en decirle o no, aunque en realidad se debatía en el _cómo_. Su estado actual le hacía estar híper-consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y todo lo que veía en Molly Hooper le indicaba que esto no le iba a gustar nada.

—¿Sabes qué? —Molly alzó los brazos, sin dejarle responder—. Olvídalo. No tienes que decirme nada.

Molly se dio la vuelta de nuevo, concentrándose en el equipo frente a ella, esperando que los análisis estuvieran listos. Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, y la quitó rápidamente con el borde de su manga.

El silencio que siguió pareció ser eterno por un momento, aunque sólo duraría unos pocos segundos antes de que Sherlock se decidiera a hablar.

—Es para un caso…

Su voz sonó gravemente suave, tanto que tomó por sorpresa a Molly. Cerró los ojos con fuerza por un momento, y los volvió a abrir sin voltearse a verlo.

—Culverton Smith es un asesino serial y voy a descubrirle ante el mundo.

Molly no dijo nada, esperando que terminara de hablar, controlándose para no reprenderlo por su estupidez ni por ocultarle la verdad. Conocía a Sherlock desde hacía varios años, durante los cuales había aprendido a ver directo a través de él, a reconocer cuando mentía o cuando estaba ocultando algo. De igual manera, conocía muy bien su capacidad, sus habilidades, el potencial de su mente prodigiosa. Molly Hooper sabía muy bien que Sherlock Holmes no requería de ningún tipo de sustancia para resolver un caso. Ni siquiera cuando se trató de James Moriarty.

Por eso, no le sorprendió del todo cuando Sherlock le confesó lo siguiente, aunque el hecho de que lo admitiera sí la tomó por sorpresa.

—Pero ése no es el caso en el que estoy trabajando.

Molly se giró de nuevo hacia él, sin poder ocultar el asombro. Sherlock vio esto como una buena señal, y continuó hablando.

—Este caso es sobre John Watson.

* * *

Molly se dejó caer en el sillón frente a la camilla, sin decir palabra alguna. Desabrochó su sweater como si se tratara de un saco, y alzó la vista conectando su mirada con la de Sherlock. Su mirada se había relajado, aunque sus pupilas seguían dilatadas en un constante estado de alerta.

Molly pudo ver en aquellos ojos cansados que decía la verdad.

—John no lo sabe, ¿cierto? —Sherlock asintió, y de repente la comprensión iluminó los ojos de Molly—. Oh Dios… ¿esto tiene que ver…? —dejó la pregunta colgando en el aire, incapaz de terminarla.

El silencio que le siguió le dio la respuesta.

—Molly —su voz aunque firme, tenía un sub-tono de súplica—. Ayúdame a salvar a John Watson.

Molly sacudió la cabeza varias veces, negándose a escucharlo.

—¿A qué costo, Sherlock? ¿Haciendo que ese hombre te dispare también? ¡La última vez casi te mueres!

—En caso de que no te hayas percatado, sigo aquí —se defendió él con acritud.

—Sí, y tienes una cicatriz en el pecho como recuerdo —le recordó ella.

Sherlock comenzaba a frustrarse. Rodó los ojos, se levantó de la camilla y se volvió a sentar, exasperado.

—Nadie va a matarme —afirmó con absoluta confianza y cierto fastidio.

—¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque sé que John estará ahí.

—A John no va a gustarle nada tu plan —rectificó ella.

—Lo sé —declaró con una sonrisa cínica, vacía—. Por eso no se lo diré.

Molly abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar.

—A mí tampoco me gusta nada lo que estás pensando, Sherlock —dijo al final, todavía a la defensiva, pero bajando el tono. Simplemente estaba cansada—. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? ¿Hacer que ese presentador se enoje tanto que trate de matarte para que luego John te salve el trasero? ¿Cuál es el propósito tras todo este disparate?

—Sí, ése sería un buen resumen —concordó él sin abandonar el tono defensivo—. Excepto la parte de ser un presentador, como ya dije, Culverton Smith es un asesino serial que debe ser detenido. Y el único propósito tras este… caso que erróneamente has llamado disparate es salvar a John, presta atención y no me hagas repetirlo.

—Esto es una locura —Molly se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta la mesita donde los resultados de los análisis le esperaban. Los valores que mostraron la pantalla le hicieron detenerse en su sitio.

—Nunca dije que fuera un plan prudente —remarcó él desde la camilla.

—Nunca lo son, ¿no? Moriarty, Magnussen… —Molly respiró hondo, tratando de mantener la calma.

—Tú me ayudaste con esos casos —comentó él en voz baja.

Molly no comprendió lo que quiso decir con aquello, ya que no había intervenido en el último, sin embargo, de cierta forma, eso hizo bajar sus defensas.

—¿Me ayudarás esta vez?

En su voz ya no había cinismo, ni demandas. Era casi una súplica, un por favor implícito en sus palabras.

Molly no estaba de acuerdo con aquel plan suicida, pero terminó aceptando, temiendo que las cosas fueran más difíciles si se disociaba de ellas, y recordando la promesa que una vez le hizo.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Molly se dio la vuelta, sin ocultar su preocupación. La respuesta no se la esperaba.

—Nada —Sherlock se recostó en la camilla, agotado—. Sólo tienes que decirle a John que estoy muy mal o algo así.

—¡Estás muy mal! —exclamó ella, extendiendo su brazo hacia el monitor.

—Perfecto —sonrió él—. Eso le convencerá. Por cierto, ¿pusiste las grabadoras como te dije?

Molly sólo atinó a asentir. Estaba demasiado preocupada por todo el asunto. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, despeinándolo aún más, y no volvió a decir nada por el resto del viaje. La discusión había terminado.

* * *

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está?

John los alcanzó segundos después que la ambulancia se detuviera. Molly estaba sentada en la parte trasera, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido durante el viaje.

—Básicamente estoy bien —respondió Sherlock restándole importancia al asunto.

—He visto gente más sana en la morgue —objetó ella, molesta.

—Seamos justos, trabajas con víctimas de asesinato. Suelen ser bastante jóvenes.

—No es gracioso —contradijo ella, agotada. Ya había discutido suficiente con él por hoy.

—Sí lo es —rebatió él, solamente por llevarle la contraria.

—Si te sigues metiendo lo que sea que te estés metiendo, a este ritmo sólo te quedan semanas

—Exactamente semanas no nos adelantemos a los hechos.

Molly no lo aguantó más.

—¡Por Dios Sherlock esto no es un juego!

La exclamación tomó por sorpresa a John, quien observó el intercambio en silencio.

—Me preocupas Molly, te ves muy estresada —señaló él en su usual tono cortante.

—Lo estoy, te estás muriendo —se defendió ella sin poder borrar la ansiedad de su voz.

—Me das la razón, el estrés te estropea todos los días. La muerte sólo uno.

Molly desvió la mirada, incapaz de seguir escuchándolo. Si continuaban así terminaría abofeteándolo, de nuevo.

La tensión creció palpablemente en el ambiente, y John decidió que era buen momento para intervenir.

—Entonces, ¿esto es real? Estás fatal, estás fuera de control.

A eso le siguió un breve intercambio que Molly observó en silencio, sin energía para seguir discutiendo. Fueron interrumpidos cuando Culverton Smith en persona salió a recibirlos, rodeado de su personal y la prensa. Abrazó a Sherlock a modo de saludo, gesto que no le inspiró ninguna confianza a Molly, y que sólo reafirmó en ella la impresión que Sherlock había dado del hombre: un ser repugnante con muchos oscuros secretos ocultos.

Culverton Smith dio unas cortas palabras al grupo reunido, antes de encabezar la marcha de regreso al hospital, ahora acompañado por Sherlock y John.

Molly le observó marcharse en silencio, con una pesada sensación de angustia sentándose en su estómago. Se preguntó si acaso esa sería la última vez que le veía con vida, empezando a lamentar su decisión de no intervenir y dejarlo seguir con su plan. Quiso poder decirle algo, despedirse de él, pedirle que tuviera cuidado, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

Sintió que las lágrimas iban a empezar a formarse en su rostro, pero tuvo la suficiente compostura para mantenerlas en su lugar.

Entonces, sucedió algo que no esperaba. Sherlock se giró un momento hacia atrás, conectando su mirada con la de ella. Fue un segundo breve, efímero, pero intenso y significativo.

 _Confía en mí_ , le dijo sin palabras.

Sherlock siguió su camino hacia adelante, dejando a Molly atrás, pero firme en su promesa.

Salvaría a John Watson. Y volvería a salvo con Molly Hooper.

* * *

 _Esta es mi versión de lo sucedido en la ambulancia, no incluyo smut porque dudo mucho que en verdad haya sucedido (no me maten sherlollians!) y porque creo que los cambios en Molly probablemente fueron un error del equipo de vestuario y maquillaje…_

 _En fin, tenía semanas queriendo escribir esto… tengo varias ideas, de hecho, pero los que me conocen ya saben cómo es mi historial de relaciones con aquella cosita escurridiza llamada inspiración._


End file.
